Una novia para 'El Genio'
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: NO SLASH: ¡Esta historia demuestra que esas 50 chicas que rechazaron a Hanamichi no eran mas que unas tontas! ¡Hay chicas que ven lo hermoso que es! Y de eso se trata esta historia, de alguien que sabe valorarlo y amarlo. Hana/OC. EDITÁNDOSE. CAP1 Listo.
1. Slam Dunk 1

-/-/-

-

**Una novia para "El Genio"**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko a excepción de mis Oc.

**Sumario:** NO SLASH: ¡Esta historia demuestra que esas 50 chicas que rechazaron a Hana no eran más que unas estúpidas! ¡Hay chicas que vemos lo hermoso que es! Y de eso se trata esta historia, de alguien que sabe valorarlo y amarlo. Hana/OC.

**Advertencias y Aclaraciones:** Montones de OFC, si notan cualquier Mary Sue, por favor, háganmelo saber. Este fic no tiene beta, así que si todos los errores son míos.

Esta historia se sitúa luego del campeonato Nacional.

Las cosas son así: luego de las vacaciones de invierno (asumiendo que el campeonato fue antes de las Navidades) todos volvieron al colegio. Hanamichi ya está recuperado de su lesión, Ryota es el nuevo capitán del equipo y Mitsui es el único de tercero que sigue en el equipo ¡Amo este personaje! Todo el resto son los mismos, hasta Rukawa.

Como detesto a Haruko (sorry a sus fans) el personaje femenino que invente se enamorará del talentoso y viceversa.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

-/-/-

-

**CAPITULO 1:**_ "Como un simple beso puede cambiar muchas cosas"_

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El timbre que anunciaba el recreo había sonado hace minutos, sin embargo, Hanamichi no salió al patio. Su mente estaba perdida pensando en ya-sabemos-quien, se dio cuenta (muy a pesar suyo… y para alegría nuestra) que no tenía sentido seguir con eso, no quería llevar encima otro rechazo. Si ella quería que no fueran más que amigos, que así sea.

- ¿Tú eres Sakuragi Hanamichi?- preguntó una dulce voz femenina, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Desvió su vista de la ventana para posarla en su interlocutora. Ella tenía ambas manos apoyada en su pupitre, estando demasiado cerca de su cara y con una mirada decidida. Hanamichi parpadeó y se ruborizó ligeramente. La muchacha estaba perfectamente ataviada con el uniforme de la preparatoria (N/A el cual me parece horrible, hay que agregar), y le sonreía amablemente, mirándolo con sus ojitos ojos verdes atentamente, esperando su respuesta. Su piel era un tanto oscura y sus características no eran típicas, por lo que a leguas se notaba que ella no era japonesa.

- Sí, soy yo. ¡¿Qué quieres?!– gruñó a pesar de que la chica era una belleza a sus estándares, no le gustaba ser molestado cuando pensaba.

- Bien, Hanamichi –empezó tuteándolo-, ayer no pude hacer mi tarea y mis_ queridas_ compañeras de clases me dijeron que me la van a prestar para copiarla con una condición…

- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?- volvió a gruñir, empezando a enfadarse.

- Es que la condición es esta…- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior con algo de inseguridad, pero luego tomó una gran respiración y agachó su cabeza.

Se acercó con rapidez a él y aprisionó sus labios. Sorprendido, Sakuragi no supo qué hacer y como aquello le gustaba, la dejo continuar. Ella siguió besándolo y jugueteando con el labio inferior del pelirrojo, lo mordió ligeramente y cuando él abrió la boca para protestar, introdujo su lengua, sobresaltando al basketman. Ella solo se detuvo cuando le falto el aire.

- Gracias –susurró mirándolo a los ojos y antes de separarse para irse del salón, le dio otro corto beso en los labios.- Fue una tonta prenda, espero que no te haya molestado que te de un beso de lengua.

Cuando giro dispuesta a largarse de allí vio que muchos alumnos la miraban sorprendidos, asqueados (las chicas, en este caso) y divertidos. Yohei, quien estaba presente, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Ha-Hanamichi, ¿E-Estás bien?- preguntó al acercarse a su amigo.

El pelirrojo tenía la vista fija en donde había desaparecido la muchacha. De repente, se levantó de un salto de la silla, sobresaltando al _público_.

- Necesito ir al baño -murmuró.

- Pero ya sonó el timbre de entrada –le recordó Mito.

- ¡No importa!- gruñó antes de salir disparado fuera del salón.

- ¡Oye, Mito!– exclamó un alumno.- ¿Acaso Sakuragi es de novio con _esa_ chica?

- No que yo sepa.

- Ya me parecía –dijo otro-. No puede ser posible que _él_ este con _ella_.

- ¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo?- quiso saber Yohei.

- ¿Es que no has visto a la belleza?- preguntó un alumno mirándolo con incredulidad.

- Es una chica, ¿Qué tanto escándalo haces?

- No es cualquier chica –respondió una chica-. Es Alba Fukuda (1), también va a primer año y muchos la consideran muy linda, ya que es extrajera.

- Recuerdo.- masculló Yohei.- Lo que no sé es por qué vino a besar a Hanamichi.

- ¡Sí! ¡Qué envidia!- afirmaron todos los chicos con lágrimas en los ojos.

**. semana después.:.**

-Muy bien hecho, Sakuragi –felicitó Mitsui, luego de que terminaran el entrenamiento.- Pero debes pasar la pelota cuando te la pedimos.- agregó ceñudo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Michi? ¿Es que acaso temes que este genio se luzca solo?- preguntó con arrogancia, adoptando si pose de talentoso.

- Idiota.- murmuró Rukawa, a espaldas del pelirrojo.

-Bueno, bueno, sigamos con el partido.- intervino el nuevo capitán, Ryota. El cual seguía sin conquistar a la manager.

Terminaron el entrenamiento y luego de ducharse todos salieron para sus respectivas casas, o quien sabe a lo mejor se fueron a otro lugar. Nuestro adorado protagonista, se quedó en el gimnasio para entrenar un poco más, porque su condición física no era la mejor después de estar tanto tiempo inactivo.

-Hola.

El pelirrojo congeló en su lugar. Reconocía esa voz; era la de la muchacha que le había robado su primer beso. ¡Y qué beso! El recuerdo de ese suceso lo persiguió toda la semana. De más está decir que no siquiera pensó en Haruko.

-Ho-Hola –logró responder con un dejo de nerviosismo.

Ella se acercó algo tímida hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero sin apartar su mirada.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con más rudeza de la que hubiese querido.

-Quiero… comprobar algo –respondió evasiva, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero saber si aquello que sentí cuando te besé fue solo porque era la primera vez que nos besamos o si es que estamos conectados de algún modo.

Sakuragi frunció el ceño. Ella no lo dejó deducir mucho sus palabras ya que le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y volvió a besarlo sin previo aviso.

No fue sólo la sorpresa e inexperiencia de aquel primer beso los que les hizo sentirse torpes, existía entre ellos una cierta chispa que se encendía cada vez que se tocaban, tal vez si las compañeras de Alba no le hubiesen pedido aquella "condición", nunca se habrían enterado.

Dicen por ahí que todos tenemos una media naranja, pero hay algunos que jamás terminan encontrándola. Las amigas de Alba tuvieron el buen tino de hacerles de celestinas a estos dos.

El beso tomo dimensiones de desesperación, Sakuragi levanto a Alba por la cintura y ella rodeó las caderas del pelirrojo con las piernas. No les importaba algo tan insignificante como el tener que respirar. Él caminó hasta apoyar la espalda de ella contra la pared…

…y entonces el tiempo se detuvo para ambos.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que ambos estaban semidesnudos, el resto de sus ropas fueron dispersadas a su lado, algunas tenían unos rasgones; se miraron sorprendidos, su respiración estaba muy agitada.

-Lo-lo siento –murmuró el pelirrojo cuando fue consciente de la situación.

-No –dijo ella negando con la cabeza-. No te eches toda la culpa, yo también estoy aquí ¿no? –sonrió de forma conciliadora aunque el rubor en sus mejillas, delataba lo desconcertada que se sentía.

Se separaron y él la dejo bajar. Cuando rompieron el contacto, ella hizo un ligero gesto de dolor.

-¿Te hice daño?

-Ya pasara, no te preocupes.

_O eso es lo que espero,_ agregó para sí. Lo que Alba sabía de sexo era solamente por la "charla" que tuvo con su madre, por revistas o comentarios de sus amigas. Nunca en su vida pensó que podría sentirse de esta forma, aunque su cabeza estaba tan mareada que casi no recordaba lo que acababa de vivir.

Empezaron a acomodarse las ropas sin mirarse. Alba no sabía cómo sentirse. Si bien no estaba arrepentida de haber perdido su virginidad así, ni con este chico, la situación en la que se dio si la incomodaba. ¡Acababa de perder algo muy preciado en el gimnasio del colegio con un completo desconocido! Se sentía algo mortificada.

Pero un pensamiento vino a su mente y se obligó a pensar. Nunca había sentido ese choque eléctrico que percibió cuando volvió a besarlo. Ni siquiera con los dos chicos con los que había tenido un _noviazgo _–si se puede llamar así- lo había sentido. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que Hanamichi no hubiera sentido lo mismo, él le gustaba y, aunque contra todo pronóstico y por muy ilógico y estúpido que fuera, creía estar ya enamorada del pelirrojo. _Si hay amor de por medio, no importa que haya perdido mi virginidad en esta situación, ¿cierto?_ Pensó para calmarse.

Terminó de vestirse y lo miró. Él posaba su vista en un punto fijo en el suelo, siguió su mirada y vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en aquel lugar.

-Tenemos que limpiarlo –sentenció ella un poco aterrada.

Sakuragi le dio una mirada fugaz, asintió y fue por el trapeador.

Mientras camina, Hanamichi no sabía que pensar tampoco. ¿Estaba soñando o acababa de hacer el amor con la chica de la cual no sabía su existencia hace una semana? Esto era totalmente inverosímil, de todas las cosas raras que le pasó en su vida (y debía admitir que eran bastantes) ésta se ponía en la tapa de la lista.

Regresó con el trapeador y la vio apoyada contra la pared. No, no estaba soñando, allí estaba la chica que le había robado su primer beso y ahora ambos perdieron su virginidad de una manera_ casi_ salvaje. Se ruborizo. ¡Acababan de perder su virginidad!

Alba ya estaba desesperándose mientras lo observaba limpiar el suelo. No le había dirigido la palabra hasta ahora, ni tan siquiera se dignaba a mirarla. ¿Acaso esto no significo nada para él? ¿Él esperaba despedirse con un simple "hasta luego" y fingir que nada había pasado?

El talentoso numero 10 terminó de limpiar y se sentó en el suelo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar y no podía mantenerse en pie. Ella imitó el gesto. Aunque lo pensó mejor y gateo hasta posarse frente a él, para poder mirarlo a la cara y obligarlo a hablarle. Estaba por abrir la boca para decirle algo cuando él estiro una mano y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se sentara a horcajadas encima de las musculosas piernas del pelirrojo

Él fue quien comenzó el beso esta vez.

Suspiró aliviada, mientras correspondía al beso. Pero necesitaba poner ciertas cosas en claro antes de seguir con todo esto. Una no va perdiendo su virginidad con cualquiera que se le cruce en frente y después no charlaban al respecto o ponían las cosas en clara. Bueno, al menos a ella no le habían enseñado a hacer eso.

Se separó de él.

La miró entre sorprendido e incrédulo. No podía creer que algo como esto le estuviera pasando a él; quien tenías más 50 rechazos en su haber y con muchachas que ni siquiera le llegaban a los talones a ésta.

-¿Hanamichi?

-¿Qué? –gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Vamos a iniciar algo? –Él tragó saliva- Porque, tú me gustas –susurró como si fuera un secreto de vida o muerte-. Y después de todo lo que acabamos de hacer… -tragó saliva, antes de inspirar hondo y mirarlo a los ojos- sin duda demostramos que somos compatibles. Y bueno, no puedo simplemente hacer como que anda sucedió, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

-Yo… no sé.

Ella frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza.

-Apenas nos conocemos –agregó, cuando el dolor que sus palabras causaron.

Alba sonrió dulcemente.

-Me llamo Alba Fukuda –comenzó, estirando una mano, para que él se la estreche-. Tengo 15 años, mi madre es alemana y mi padre japonés. Por eso el cabello negro y los ojos verdes –sonrió-. Soy hija única; aunque tengo muchos primos y uno en especial que me la hace de hermano mayor. –Emitió un bufido resignado al acordarse de _ese_ primo. –Vivo con mis padres por acá cerca, no soy buena en los deportes ni en las matemáticas. Y tengo tres amigas que los son todo para mí y yo para ellas.

Sakuragi sonrió tentativo y estrechó la mano de Alba. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, tengo 15 años. Soy enteramente japonés y vivo con mis tíos. Soy jugador de básquetbol a pesar de que cuando empecé no sabía nada del juego, pero cuando le tomé la mano me hice el mejor jugador del equipo y ahora me llaman "El genio basketman"- dijo muy seguro de sí.

-Deben llamarte Señor Modesto también, ¿ne? –agregó, levantado sus cejas-. Aunque yo ya sabía algo de ti.

-¿Cómo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando para otro lado.

-Mi padre siempre me dijo, que si algo me intriga y me interesa, debo investigar.

-¿Y qué es lo que sabes…? –preguntó curioso.

-Que al igual que yo, también tienes unos amigos a los cuales estás muy unido –sonrió-, de tres de ellos obtuve la mayor parte de mi información"

Hanamichi frunció el ceño y gruñó. Ella rió quedamente.

-Yuji Ookusu, Chuichiro Noma y Nozomi Takamiya van a mi mismo salón –contestó la pregunta no hecha.

-Tsk, esos entrometidos –masculló Hanamichi.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Vamos a comenzar algo?

Hanamichi se ruborizó altamente, antes de largar una carcajada y asentir quedamente. Ella sonrió radiante y volvió a acercarse a él, para compartir un beso que sellaría el destino de ambos.

_Fin del capítulo._

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

HISTORIA EXTRA- OMAKE.

Mi nombre es Arisugawa Fuu, tengo 15 años y mi tipo de sangre es O.

Voy a la preparatoria Shohoku; sí la misma donde asiste el genio basketman Sakuragi Hanamichi. Mi ídolo número 1.

Tengo un mejor amigo que es como mi hermano, nos conocemos desde la infancia ya que somos vecinos. Su nombre es Sendo Akira, y sólo somos amigos, a pesar que todas las chicas del barrio mueren por él.

Pertenezco al club de manga de la preparatoria y aporto tiras cómicas al periódico, sobre el _Team Shohoku_. Soy tan buena en los deportes como Usagi Tsukino pensando (o sea malísima) prefiero verlos antes que practicarlos. Sip, bastante triste, ¿ne?

Me gusta un chico desde que lo vi hace algunos meses cuando su equipo jugó contra los nuestros. El flechazo se dio en un momento donde mi ídolo-genio-basketman Sakuragi –insertar reverencia aquí- hizo su primer slam dunk. Lo vi solo un momento, porque en cuanto el árbitro decreto que la jugada no valía porque fue falta y más encima por eso lo echaron, me dediqué a insultar a todo el árbol genealógico de ese que se dice llamar árbitro. Luego de un momento –cuando me tranquilice- vi que había alguien tirado en el piso con cara de alucinado; en realidad había tres y él era el del medio. En ese momento me olvidé de mi amor por Hisashi Mitsui y empecé a pensar en ese jugador del Shoyo.

_Continuará._

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

**Notas de la Autora: **(1) Cualquier relación con el apellido se aclarará en el futuro.

Este es el primer capítulo editado, si recuerdan el anterior, van a ver los grandes cambios que le hice.

Quise renunciar en un momento, porque el Yaoi se ha apoderado de mis musas, pero quiero terminarlo, y voy a hacerlo, aunque me lleve años.

Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo editado.


	2. Slam Dunk 2

CAPITULO 2: _"Una noticia MUY inesperada en el SHOHOKU"_

Hanamichi venia caminando hasta el colegio con las manos en los bolsillos y cantando SU canción: "El genio Sakuragi", con el agregado "Que ahora tiene novia", más que alegre.

Al llegar al colegio se planto en la entrada con la intención de esperarla, pero sonó el timbre y ella no llegó. Fue a ver al salón de la chica pero tampoco la encontró. En el recreo les pregunto a sus amigos por ella, le dijeron que había venido… pero que estaba copinado algo frenéticamente y no creían que ella iba a salir al patio. Con los ánimos por el piso se encamino al entrenamiento pensando que ella estaba arrepentida de la desición que tomaron ayer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-"Hola, Sakuragi" –saludó la odiada-Haruko.

Él no le presto atención y empezó a rebotar la pelota.

-"¿Sakuragi…?"- preguntó extrañada por su actitud. (N/A: El no esta para idolatrarte estupida… ¬¬)

-"Bien, empecemos"- se escucho que decía Ryota.

-"Hayako… ¿Le pasa algo a Sakuragi?"- quiso saber Haruko.

-"Que yo sepa no, ¿Por qué?"

En la cabeza de ambas apareció una gota al ver como Hanamichi era golpeado por una pelota al no prestar atención al un pase que le arrojo Mitsui. Sorprendentemente el no reaccionó como todos pensaban, muy por el contrario, solo agarro la pelota y siguió jugando como si nada.

-"Que idiota"- murmuro Rukawa.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Más temprano esa mañana Alba se levantaba alegre y cansada por las actividades llevadas a cabo el día anterior. Sus padres habían llegado tarde a casa luego de una reunión de trabajo. Estando en un estado de absoluta emoción ella arrastro a su madre hacia su habitación para contarle las nuevas noticias. Si su madre se escandalizo por los hechos lo oculto muy bien, viendo que ya las cosas estaban hechas y que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer; solo pudo soltarle el sermón de que se cuide pero también la felicito y luego se pusieron a hablar emocionadas de cómo fue la experiencia para su hija. Por supuesto Alba evito mencionarle a su madre que al perder su virginidad ni se le paso por la cabeza que no se había cuidado, pero había estado _en esos días _hace muy poco así que no había peligro.

Inmediatamente después de eso se conecto al MSN y le comunico a sus amigas del alma (N/A: más adelante las mencionare) sobre su nuevo novio, por consiguiente la niña no se durmió sino hasta las 3 de la madrugada.

Evidentemente se quedo dormida, tuvo que correr para llegar al colegio y aún así no logro llegar a horario. También se olvido de hacer la tarea y no salio del salón en el recreo… para poder copiar lo que le prestaron sus compañeras.

Estuvo hecha una furia y nerviosa toda la mañana. Cada vez que se tomaba un descanso para su mano miraba a la puerta con la esperanza de que él viniera a visitarla. No se atrevió a preguntarles a los amigos del pelirrojo, ella misma averiguaría que sucedía… cuando terminara la tarea…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-"¿Y, Hanamichi?"- pregunto Alba al entrar al salón del pelirrojo.

-"Ya se fue a entrenar"- respondió sorprendida la delegada.

-"Gracias"

A paso apresurado fue al baño para verse al espejo. Se acomodó el uniforme, el cabello y fue al gimnasio. Allí vio como su nuevo amor era golpeado por un balón y le dirigió una mirada asesina al responsable.

-"¿Necesitas algo?"- le pregunto una muchacha de cabello castaño y con gorra (N/A: sombrero, lo que usa Hayako en la cabeza… ¬¬)

-"Sip. Hola, soy Alba. Estoy buscando a mi novio"- respondió sonriente.

-"¿Eh?"- dijo Hayako desconcertada. _¿Quién de estos bobos podría ser novio de esta linda chica?_

Dándole otra sonrisa, Alba se acercó hasta el borde de la cancha donde los chicos practicaban los tiros libres.

-"¡Hanamichi!"- llamó en voz alta.

Al aludido giro la cabeza en dirección de la voz y se quedo estático en su lugar. El resto del TEAM-SHOHOKU también se giro a mirar. Hayako no podía creer que ELLA, de todos los miembros del equipo lo haya llamado justo a EL.

Alba frunció el ceño al notar que él no se acercaba y le estaba incomodando que todos la estuvieran mirando sin disimular siquiera. Hizo un ademán con la mano para incitarlo a que se acercara a ella. A paso lento, él obedeció.

Rememorando el día anterior, al tenerlo tan cerca, olvido toda incomodidad. Agarró la camiseta del pelirrojo y estironeó para bajarlo hasta su altura, una vez conseguida su meta se apodero de los labios de su novio.

Sonidos de sorpresa e incredulidad – y porque no… también de envidia- se escucharon alrededor de la parejita. Ellos… ni se dieron por aludidos. Hanamichi abrazó a Alba e introduzco su lengua en la boca de la chica.

Los temores de ambos se disolvieron con manteca al sol mientras se besaban. Sin embargo el carraspeo de Ryota los hizo volver a la realidad y se separaron.

Luego de dirigirle una mirada al capitán, que demostraba su disgusto por haber interrumpido el reencuentro, ella dijo:

-"Te extrañe"

-"Je… -dijo rascándose la cabeza- Yo también"

Estaban por volver a besarse cuando Ryota volvió a interrumpir.

-"Hanamichi… te-tenemos que seguir entrenando"- estaba algo ruborizado y le costaba hablar. Es que la situación se le hacia bastante incomoda.

Recién ahora Hanamichi fue conciente de lo que hizo, dejo de abrazar a Alba, se ruborizo y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-"Continua con tu entrenamiento que yo me quedo a esperarte por acá"

-"Eh… bueno… sentate al lado del _gordo_"

-"¡Ok, ¿Y tu eres…?"- preguntó ella dirigiéndose al capitán.

-"¿Eh?... Oh… Soy Ryota Miyagi, capitán del equipo"- se presento aún más ruborizado y con una mano en la cabeza mientras extendía la otra.

-"Alba Fukuda – dijo sonriente mientras estrechaba su mano- La novia de Hanamichi"

_Shock_

Una corriente helada paso por el gimnasio, curiosamente ni el pelirrojo ni Alba la sintieron.

-"E-Es una broma, ¿Verdad?"- musitó Mitsui.

-"No"- respondió ella frunciendo el ceño por la pregunta.

-"¡Claro que no! –exclamo Sakuragi abrazando a la chica- Esta hermosa muchacha es la novia del Talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi"- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y luego rió con su clásico ¡WHAHAHAHAHA!

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio, Alba fue a sentarse junto al _gordo tomador de té._

-"¡Sigamos jugando, Shohoku!"- rugió Hanamichi con energías renovadas.

--------

-"Así que tu eres la novia de Sakuragi"

-"Sip. ¿Y Ud. quien es?"

-Soy Ansai. El entrenador del equipo"

_-¿Entrenador con esa panza?-_ se preguntó Alba

-"Ah… mucho gusto. Soy Alba Fukuda"

-"¿Fukuda?"

-"Si… ¿Por qué?"

-"¿Algún parentesco con el Fukuda del Ryonan?"

-"Ah… -sonrió- Ahora recuerdo que él juega en el equipo de su colegio. Sip… el Fukuda del Ryonan es mi primo-hermano"

-"¿Y Sakuragi lo sabe?"

-"Er… no se lo comente todavía"- respondió extrañada.

-"Mmhh… que interesante"- murmuro el entrenador antes de beber otro sorbo de su té.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al día siguiente la noticia de que Alba Fukuda y Hanamichi Sakuragi eran novios se regó más rápido que la noticia del que el pelirrojo se había pelado la cabeza.

Alba escuchó un gran murmullo fuera del salón y lo que encontró al acercarse a la puerta, a pesar de haber sido advertida, la sorprendió un poco. Sus _queridos_ compañeros de salón: El gordo, el rubio y el de bigotes estaban cobrando la entrada al salón diciendo: "Pasen, pasen y vean a la BELLA de la BESTIA" y "La mujer que se atrevió a domar al mono pelirrojo"

-"¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?"- preguntó una helada voz a espaldas del ejercito.

Al darse vuelta vieron una furibunda mirada alemana que, a pesar de pertenecer a un dulce rostro de ángel, podía asustar más que las miradas asesinas de Hanamichi.

-"Alba-chan, que sorpresa"- murmuro aterrado Noma. Al haber sudo criada con una cultura muy diferente a la japonesa ella les comunico a todos sus compañeros que cuando se dirigieran a ella lo hagan con su nombre y no por su apellido. Por ello, ella solía llamar por los nombres de pila a las personas que conocía.

-"Pregunte: ¿Que están haciendo?"- susurró con su voz helada.

-"Nada, nada" respondieron al unísono escondiendo sus cajitas llenas de monedas.

Ella estaba a punto de decirles lo que pensaba de su actitud cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como su amor hablaba, algo ruborizado y con una mano en la cabeza, con una chica de estatura media, cabello castaño lacio y largo hasta los hombros, le resultaba conocida, pero no sabía de donde.

-"¿Quién es?"- preguntó al trío.

Ellos miraron ceñudos a donde apuntaba Alba.

-"Es Haruko"- dijo Ookusu.

-"¿Son amigos?"

-"Es hermana del antiguo capitán del equipo. Se conocen desde el inicio de las clases"- afirmó Noma.

-"Si… y Hanamichi estuvo enamorada de ella desde entonces"- agregó Takamiya ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de sus amigos.

La expresión de interés de Alba paso a la de enfado que tenía hace unos momentos, pero por motivos muy diferentes. Al ser ella hija única es muy mimada y, por consiguiente, muy mezquina con SUS cosas. No se confundan, ella comparte de todo, menos a las personas que ama.

Apretó los puños y, a grandes zancadas, caminó hasta ubicarse entre Hanamichi y Haruko. Apoyo su espalda sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y dio un paso atrás para establecer cierta distancia.

Miró a la chica, le sacaba al menos 10cm de altura, ya que ella mide1,73 porque en la familia de su madre todos son altos. Puso una sonrisa angelical MADE IN ALBA y dijo:

-"Hola soy Alba. La _novia_ de Hanamichi ¿Y tu eres?"

-"Haruko Akagi –hizo una reverencia- Mucho gusto"

-"El gusto es todo tuyo –sentencio- ¿De que hablaban?"

Hanamichi parpadeó. Estaba mudo y sorprendido por el todo mordaz de su nueva –única y primer- novia.

-"Ju-Justamente –tartamudeo Haruko- estaba felicitando a Sakuragi porque me entere de que tiene novia"

-"Ay… que tierna. Agradecemos tus felicitaciones Haruno"

-"Es Haruko"

-"Ah, perdón" (N/A: en realidad lo hizo apropósito, así que no lo siente de veras)

-"Bueno… yo… ya… tengo que irme"- balbuceó Haruko algo nerviosa por la tensión de la situación.

Lentamente Alba se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su –hasta ahora- novio. Ciertamente no esperaba que él se le riera en la cara.

-"¿De que te ríes?"- gruñó.

-"¡Estas celosa!"- exclamo y volvió a reír estrepitosamente.

-"¡Y como no estarlo, ¡Si tus amigos me confirman que estuviste enamorado de esa insignificante muchacha!"- grito enfadada.

En el acto él dejo de reír y fulmino a sus amigos con la mirada. Ellos tomaron la sabia desición de huir del lugar sino querían tener tremendo chichón en la frente.

-"Eso es cosa del pasado –dijo negando con la mano- Ahora yo te quiero a ti"

-"Más te vale…"- masculló ella y volvió a su salón.

-"Estaba celosa… ¡SNIF!... que emoción" murmuro Hanamichi antes de encaminarse a su propio salón.

_Fin del capitulo…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**HISTORIA EXTRA: 2 PARTE**

**PENSAMIENTOS DEL CHICO (N/A: Todavía no les voy a decir quien es XD)**

**La conocí en el partido donde se jugaba la última silla para el torneo Nacional. Me llamo la atención porque estaba con el uniforme del Shohoku pero en ciertas ocasiones vitoreaba a Sendoh. Casi le agarro un ataque cuando Mitsui calló desplomado al piso. También apoyaba especialmente y con ahínco a Sakuragi.**

**Hace poco la volví a ver… en una situación bastante incomoda.**

**CASA DE SENDOH**

**-"Aki… ¿vamos al centro comercial?"- preguntó Fuu.**

**-"¿Otra vez? (¬¬)"**

**-"Sip… tengo que comprarme un disfraz para la convención OTAKU. A la que prometiste acompañarme ¬¬"- dijo en un tono que no aceptaba replicas.**

**-"¿Yo…?"- dijo con inocencia.**

**-"Aja, vamos"- y lo arrastro hasta el lugar.**

**PENSAMIENTOS DEL CHICO:**

**Al llegar a un local de ropa masculina, mientras esperaba para probarme una prenda, escuche:**

**-"No la puedo sacar… ayúdame"**

**-"¿Sos estupido? Bueno… vení"**

**-"¡AUCH! Mas despacio… ¿Que hago si se rompe?"**

**-"Flexiónate más y estira. Mmmhhh… esta trabada. ¿Cómo hiciste para ponerla?"**

**-"No pensé que fuera a ser tan estrecho"**

**-"A ver… vení para este lado y yo voy para este otro. Estiremos los dos. ¡Tiene que salir!"**

**Para ese entonces yo ya estaba ruborizado y mucha gente se había reunido alrededor del vestidor.**

**Ella salió un rato después… luego de un alarido masculino. Se ruborizó vividamente al ver que mucha gente le lanzaba miradas de reproche, divertidas y otras de lasciva. Ella prácticamente corrió fuera del lugar atropellando a todo lo que tenia enfrente.**

**No supe que sentir tenía un encuentro de miles de sensaciones. Esa conversación era demasiado sugestiva…**

**Y mi sorpresa no terminó allí, puesto que después de ella, el hombre que salió del vestidor era… Akira Sendoh.**

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **Bue… acá va otro capitulo, espero que les guste las reacciones del Shohoku, la verdad que no todos los días un chico como Hana presenta una novia. Todavía no se imaginan quien es el chico del que esta enamorada Fuu?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero nuevos comentarios sobre este capitulo…

Nos estamos leyendo…


	3. Slam Dunk 3

CAPITULO 3: "Las 4 Fantásticas, el genio y el primo"

Cuatro jovencitas estaban reunidas alrededor de una mesa en una cafetería. El cuadro parecía de lo más normal, sin embargo, tratándose de estas chicas distaba mucho de ser normal.

Una de ellas de cabello negro y ondulado, ojos verdes y de mirada arrogante a quien conocemos como Alba, tomaba aristocráticamente un café. Junto a ella estaba una rubia –natural- de envidiables ojos azul cobalto de mirada pícara. Frente a ella estaba la más alta del grupo -1,74 cm- y era la única que practicaba deportes por gusto y no por obligación como lo hacían las demás, gracias a eso tenía el mejor cuerpo de todas, es pelirroja –natural- de ojos color celestes semejantes al cielo. Y, por último, junto a la pelirroja estaba la única japonesa del grupo; de cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura, sin embargo, distaba mucho de ser una adolescente de carácter pasivo como cualquier japonesa normal ya que al tener una crianza_ occidental_ y tener unas amigas como ellas su personalidad eras todo menos introvertida.

-"Bien, el fin de semana va a ser el día"- comentó Alba.

-"¿El día para que?"- preguntó la rubia.

-"El día por el que estuvieron colmando mi paciencia toda la semana. Les voy a presentar a mi monito pelirrojo"

-"¡Ah!... ¡al fin! –celebró la pelirroja- Ya estaba pensando de que tal vez no existiera ¬¬"

-"No estoy tan desesperada ni loca como para andar inventándome un novio"

-"¿Dónde va a ser el encuentro?"- corto la japonesa a lo que seguro sería una larga discusión.

-"En casa, mis papis se van a Alemania por el cumple de mi abuela y regresan el martes"

-"Si –intervino la rubia- mi madre también va, quiso converserme para que vaya. Por suerte – y es la primera vez que admito tal cosa- tengo que entregar un trabajo en el colegio el lunes y me tuve que negar. Mi hermana no tuvo la misma suerte"

-"Sos una mala persona, primita. ¿Hace cuanto que no visitas a la abuela?"- regañó Alba.

-"¡Ja! ¡Mira quien habla! Yo podría preguntar lo mismo"- bufó la rubia.

-"Yo estuve allá en Navidad"- declaró triunfal.

-"¿Quieren parar sus tontas peleas familiares? –dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos- ¿Entonces… vas a hacer una reunión en tu casa, Alba?"

-"Sip. Como un pijama party, voy a estar sola, así que quédense a dormir en casa"

-"¿Un pijama party con tu monito? ¿Planeas hacer "cositas" mientras estamos dormidas?"- dijo en tono pícaro la rubia.

-"¡No seas mal pensada!"- gruñó Alba.

-"Habla de pura envidia"- consoló en un murmullo la japonesa.

-"¿Envidia? –se escandalizó la rubia- No puedo tener envidia de alguien a quien no conozco, una vez que lo haga te diré"

Alba miró a su prima enarcando una ceja.

-"Tranquila primita, sabes que entre nosotras no podemos hacernos eso. Sería incapaz de sacarte al dueño de tus suspiros"

-"Mas te vale"- masculló.

-"¿Entonces… en tu casa este finde?"- preguntó la pelirroja volviendo al tema.

-"Aja. De ser posible el sábado después de las 3 de la tarde"

Siguieron hablando de _cosas de chicas_ mientras, como siempre, los hombres que pasaban por allí no podían evitar posar sus ojos en ellas. Algunos desvergonzados hasta se detenían unos momentos para mirarlas.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-"WOW… es bonita tu casa"- comentó Hanamichi quien estaba parado en la entrada de la casa Fukuda.

-"Gracias. Un decorador estadounidense vino exclusivamente para dejarla a gusto de cada uno de nosotros"

La casa era de dos plantas y estaba construida y decorada al estilo occidental.

-"Ven Hana, vamos a la sala"

-"¿Que vamos a comer? Ñam, tengo hambre XD"

-"La cocinera nos preparó muchas cosas antes de irse. Allí mira –señaló una mesa- comete algo si queres"

Hanamichi comió algo ligero –una bandeja llena de canapés ¬¬- Y… con la panza semi-llena y el corazón contento busco a su novia. Cuando dio con ella la abrazó posesivamente y empezó a besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello, arrinconándola contra la pared más cercana.

¡DING! ¡DONG!

-"Mierda. Deben ser las chicas…"- murmuró Alba cuando logró separarse de su amor.

Entonces ella fue a abrir la puerta. Nuestro genio estaba algo nervioso por el encuentro, porque el sabia que estas chicas eran como hermanas para su novia y esperaba que lo aceptaran. Cuando las vio entrar su nerviosismo aumentó, esas muchachas eran tan lindas como su novia.

La rubia se plantó frente a él escudriñándolo con la mirada.

-"Mmmhhh… es lindo"- comentó la rubia con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-"Tal y como me gustan"- sentenció la pelirroja.

-"¡Es perfecto! ¡Aprobado!"- exclamó la japonesa con el pulgar arriba, guiñándole un ojo a Hanamichi.

-"No digan esas cosas –suspiró Alba- lo van a avergonzar"

Tarde Hanamichi ya esta avergonzado, sorprendido y ruborizado hasta las orejas. (NA: ¡SIII! ¡Hanamichi! ¡Las chicas de mente abierta pensamos que sos hermoso! No como esas 50 estúpidas que te rechazaron)

-"H-Hola. ¿Co-como están?"- logro preguntar cuando recuperó la voz.

-"Perfectamente ahora que te conozco, primo"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Mejor los presento –intervino Alba- Ella es Elizabeth Schutner, mi prima y, por lo tanto, tu prima política"

-"Pero podes llamarle Elis o Eli –dijo extendiendo una mano al pelirrojo para estrecharla- Si queres saber más de mi, puedo decirte que mido 1,72 y soy la única de ojos color cobalto en la familia –admitió orgullosa- No me gustan los deportes ni la geografía. No tengo novio –ni quiero… por ahora- y soy la más hermosa del grupo"

-"Y modesta"- murmuró Alba negando con la cabeza divertida.

-"Yo soy Tatiana MacKinon. Todas me llaman "La colo" por el cabello colorado –dijo sonriente tomando un mechón del mismo- A mi SI me gustan los deportes, pero no soy un marimacho ni nada, simplemente disfruto moverme"

-"Y sos la única. Yo soy Tsubame Takashite y soy enteramente japonesa. Nos conocemos desde jardín de niños y me han pegado sus locuras por eso no soy como una japonesa común"

-"¿Estas insinuando que te pervertimos?"- preguntó _la colo_.

-"No te enojes Tatis, yo no quise decir eso"

-"Pues pareció todo lo contrario"- masculló Elis.

-"Son… un grupo muy variado"- comentó Hanamichi.

-"Sip, bastante –concordó Alba- Tatiana es irlandesa y vino al Japón cuando tenía 5 años. Mi prima nació en Alemania pero cuando tenía 4 meses de vida mis tíos se mudaron para acá. Y, bueno, Tsu es japonesa"

-"¿Y tu?"- quiso saber Hanamichi.

-"¿No te dije…? -preguntó extrañada- Yo nací aquí, soy japonesa, aunque no lo parezca"

-"En fin… ¿nos acomodamos? Tengo hambre"- dijo Tatiana.

Y procedieron a comer en el piso de la sala encima de muchos almohadones.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-"¿De verdad estas en el equipo de basket femenino de tu colegio?"- preguntó sorprendido Hanamichi.

-"Si, juego de pívot"- contesto orgullosa Tatiana.

-"¿Y a que colegio vas?"

-"Al Shoyo"

-"Yo voy al Ryonan"- comentó Elis.

-"Kainan"- respondió Tsubame cuando Hana la interrogo con la mirada.

-"Ya veo… ¿Y porque si son tan amigas van a colegios distintos?"

-"Es que desde jardín de niños fuimos a un instituto privado religioso solo para señoritas"- dijo Alba.

-"Totalmente asqueroso"- sentenció Eli con cara de asco.

-"Sip –continuó Alba- Para cuando nos toco ir a secundaria alta (NA: supongo que todos saben como se divide el sistema educativo en Japón, no ¿?) les dijimos a nuestros padres que estábamos hartas de ese lugar. Así que nos cambiaron"

-"Pero cada una fue al colegio que quedaba más cerca de su casa"- terminó con pesar Tsubame.

-"Por eso estamos separadas, pero nuestra amistad sigue fuerte como siempre"

-"No seas cursi, Colo"- dijo Alba.

Los cinco rieron con ganas.

-"Ya sabes mucho de nosotras –dijo Eli mirando a Hana- pero nosotras no sabemos nada de ti"

-"¿NHG? Este –se ruborizó ligeramente- bueno… me llamo Hanamichi Sakuragi…" y continuo con su presentación de genio que ya conocemos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mientras Tatiana y Hanamichi estaban enfrascados en un juego de basket de PLAY 2, el resto de las chicas se encontraban en la cocina cuchicheando en voz baja.

-"¿Y que les pareció?"- preguntó Alba.

-"Es divino prima, me alegro mucho por ti. Al parecer en tu colegio ese hay muchos candidatos a novio XD"

-"También me pareció perfecto, Alba. Te felicito por tu buen gusto"

-"Je… je…. Gracias chicas"

-"¡WAH! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso!"- llegó desde el salón.

-"Experiencia profesional"- respondió Tatiana formando una V de Vitoria con los dedos.

Llegó la hora de dormir. Tatiana y Tsubame dormirían el la habitación de los padres de la dueña de casa y Elizabeth (conocida por su mal dormir) en el cuarto extra de la casa. Hana y Alba… este… juntos en la habitación de ella ¬¬ Las chicas ya sabían todos los detalles de lo sucedido y solo le guiñaron un ojo a la pareja cuando se dieron las buenas noches.

-"¿Quién diría que ella sería la primera de nosotras en perder la virginidad?"- comentó Tsubame en un suspiro.

-"¡Y a los 15! –exclamó Tatiana- Si la directora de nuestro antiguo colegio se enterara se escandalizaría"

-"En fin… -suspiró Elis- se ven bien juntos. Parecieran estar hechos el unos para el otro. Que suerte que tienen de haberse encontrado tan temprano en sus vidas"

-"Si…-concordó Tsubame- muchos tardan casi toda la vida en encontrar su media naranja"

-"¡Dejen la melancolía! ¡Todavía somos jóvenes! Ya encontraremos a nuestra otra mitad"- animó Tatiana.

-"Tienes razón… hasta mañana chicas"- dijo Eli antes de salir de la habitación de las otras dos.

En el cuarto de Alba, la pareja ya se encontraba haciendo aquello que ya se había convertido en una necesidad básica para ellos. Y no era justamente ver TV o conversar… XP

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A la mañana siguiente a las 11 de la mañana sonó el timbre de la casa. Una ceñuda Alba fue a abrir, pues no esperaba visitas de ningún tipo. Cuando abrió la puerta solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco al ver a la persona que se encontraba allí, su primo "el guardabosques" estaba allí.

-"¿Que quieres?"- espetó todavía ceñuda.

-"Se que tus padres viajaron, vine a ver si todo estaba bien"

-"No hacía falta –dijo con increíble calma- No estoy sola, las chicas están conmigo"

-"Peor todavía cuatro jovencitas solas –dijo escandalizado (como si el fuera tan mayor ¬¬)- me quedo a cuidarlas"- dejo en el piso su mochila y cerro la puerta.

-"¡¡¡FFNNGGHH! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!"- rugió Hanamichi Sakuragi, alias el genio al ver a la persona con cara impasible que acabada de entrar.

En esa cara imperturbable del primo del Alba apenas se pudo ver la sorpresa de encontrarse con el mono pelirrojo en ese lugar. Enarco una ceja y dijo:

-"Eso debería preguntar yo"- abrazó protectivamente a Alba y la estrechó contra su cuerpo mirando amenazadoramente al pelirrojo.

-"¡¡¡ARGH! ¡¿Por qué LA ABRAZAS!"

-"¿Que es todo ese griterío?" quiso saber Elizabeth. También puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio al nuevo visitante.

-"No se lo que esta pasando –dijo Alba desprendiéndose, a duras penas, del abrazo sobreprotector de su primo- ¿Uds. se conocen?"

-"Lastimosamente… ¿Que hace aquí el principiante?"

-"¡¿A quien llamas principiante! Si mal no recuerdo te derrote hace algunos meses"- le recordó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-"Solo una vez… yo te derroté más veces"

-"¡¡NNGGRR!"- gruño el pelirrojo echando chispas por los ojos.

-"¿Se enfrentaron en un partido?" se interesó Tatiana.

-"Si, para ir al campeonato Nacional"

Hanamichi frunció el ceño… se hablaban con demasiada… familiaridad.

-"¿Uds. lo conocen?"- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-"Claro… es Fuku-chan, el primo de Alba y Elis"- respondió como si nada Tsubame.

Hanamichi entro en shock, recién ahora relaciona los apellidos de ambos.

-"¿Alguna de uds. me puede decir que hace_ ese_ acá?" inquirió amenazador Kicchou Fukuda.

-"Claro –se apresuro a responder Alba- Hana esta acá porque yo lo invite. El es MI novio"

Esta vez fue a Fukuda a quien le toco entrar en shock.

_Fin del capitulo…_

**HISTORIA EXTRA: 3 PARTE.**

**Es definitivo, aquel que afirmaba que la adolescencia es la mejor etapa de la vida se equivocaba –o al menos en mi caso- porque lo único que yo quiero es que pase rápido.**

**Ayer deje converserme por ese estúpido que dice ser mi amigo para entrar el vestidor masculino y ayudarlo a sacarse una remera, ya que él no podía solo.**

**Lo logré, obviamente, pero al salir desee que la tierra me tragase. Una buena cantidad de gente esta reunido alrededor del vestidor y por sus caras supe que tenían una idea muy equivocada de lo que había pasado allí dentro. Y eso no fue todo –si… hay más- ahí, entre la multitud, estaba también el amor de mi vida –eso sin contar a Mitsui de 3er año y mi idolatrado genio Sakuragi- mi mente se paralizó, pero por suerte mis piernas tomaron vida propia y me sacaron de allí dejando atrás a un confundido Sendo. Fue todo su culpa, no lo siento por el ¬¬**

**Sin embargo hoy, simplemente, desee dormir profundamente por alguna extraña razón paranormal y despertarme teniendo ya 30 años de edad.**

**Perdoné a Sendoh por hacerme pasar UNOS de mis peores ridículos públicos y fuimos al supermercado por un mandado de su madre. La Señora Sendoh… un amor.**

**-"HAA-HAA-HAA"- jadeaba yo de cansancio.**

**-"Vamos Fuu –me decía Akira con esa horrible sonrisa condescendiente suya- solo corrimos una cuadra, no podes estar tan cansada"**

**-"¡No lo digas así! –gruñí yo enfadada- ¡Yo no tengo estado físico! Y ahora voy a tener una arritmia cardiaca si no es un paro cardiorrespiratorio"- cuando me tocan el orgullo suelo ponerme exagerada.**

**-"Ok… anda, vamos"**

**-"Me niego rotundamente, no puedo ni caminar. En serio, deja que recupere mi respiración normal primero"**

**-"Mi madre necesita esos ingrediente AHORA, Fuu. Así que ven te llego en mi espalda como caballito"**

**Esta absolutamente claro que yo no me negué a tal invitación. Porque Akira es mi mejor amigo, pero tiene un cuerpo de los más apapachable.**

"**WWWIII, SIIII –me "monte" en él- Arre corcel"**

"**¬¬U" 'Si no fuera porque pesa menos que una pluma' pensó Sendoh.**

**Hasta ahí todo bien ¿no? Iba yo de lo más contenta montada en mi corcel humano cuando… el destino me jugó una mala pasada.**

**Luego de de tres cuadras y media de ir cabalgando en Akira –si, se que suena mal pero era la verdad verdadera ¬¬ - nos encontramos con un chico que nos miraba sorprendido. Salía de la clínica oculista, llevaba el cabello negro algo despeinado, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros, musculosos brazos, una hermosa y pálida piel que tuve deseos de tocar y era alto –más que mi caballo- 1,98 aproximadamente.**

**Yo no entendía porque nos miraba así –no que me quejara, el chico era demasiado lindo para mis alborotadas hormonas- pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Pasaron varios segundos que me parecieron horas, era tan hermoso, más que ninguno que yo haya conocido antes, incluso más que Mitsui y el genio Y ESO ES MUCHO DECIR. Probablemente alucine en ese momento… porque nadie le gana en belleza a Hisashi Mitsui. (NA: se nota mi locura por ese personaje en particular ¿? ¬¬U)**

**Mi corazón latía apresuradamente, pero lo que escuche después, casi hace que el pobrecito se detenga. Es más, creo que se detuvo unos segundos.**

**-"Hola, ¿Cómo estas Hanagata?"- saludo sonriente mi amigo sin notar que ese nombre me hizo entrar en shock.**

'**¿Perdón? -pensé- ¿Escuche bien? Lo miré. ¡¡¡NNNNOOOO! ¡¡¡PERO SI ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!'**

**¡Que vergüenza! ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarme con él en una situación embarazosa denuevo? ¿Montada –literalmente- en Akira? Supongo que se ataque al corazón que no me dio cuando corrí esa cuadra me lo dio en ese momento. Vi borroso, me prendí de Sendoh y más o menos perdí con conocimiento. Caímos los dos… -a los pies de mi amor- haciendo otra pose bochornosa. Una más para mis antecedentes de torpeza frente a Toru Hanagata: el chico del que estoy enamorada.**

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Autora: **antes que nada…. lamento mucho actualizar hasta ahora, pero mi madre (en buena hora ¬¬) decidió cambiar de servidor de internet. Pero eso ya paso y estoy devuelta. Agradezco mucho a aquellos que me mandaron sus comentarios, y este capi va dedicado a todos uds. los que siguen el fic. Al fin se sabe quien es el famoso primo, supongo que muchos ya lo habían deducido. Y tambien el amor de Fuu-chan, sinceramente yo prefiero a Hanagata sin lentes ASI ES HERMOSO ejem Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Slam Dunk 4

**Creo que no voy a hacerlas/os leer patéticas excusas, solo les digo que mis musas se están recuperando. Esperanzadoramente el ritmo de actualización será una vez al mes.**

**Solo quiero que sepan que nunca dejaría un fic inconcluso. ¡¡¡LO TERMINARE CUANQUE ME CUESTE AÑOS!!! . **

**CAPITULO 4: Relación estrecha.**

Llevaban un mes de novios, aunque le resultara increíble a la mayoría e indigerible a cierto miembro específico del Ryonan. El cual, por cierto, no se había despegado de su prima en todo ese fin de semana, hasta que sus tíos volvieran.

-¿Alba…?

-¿Mmmhhh…?

Ambos estaban abrazados, bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentados en la hierba del patio del Colegio, en el receso de las clases. El Ejército se encontraba almorzando ruidosamente alrededor de ellos.

-¿Por qué si Fuku-chan es tu primo y también de Elizabeth, pero ella tiene otro apellido?

Alba suspiró.

-Es bastante complicado de explicar… pero voy a tratar.- se incorporó en los brazos de su novio- Verás… mi tío, el mayor de los Schutner trabaja para una empresa de alimentos y, hace unos años, viajó a Japón para hacer unos negocios. Eso por un lado, por otro, los hermanos Fukuda son tres: el mayor es el papá de Fuky (así le decía a su primo, mucho al disgusto del otro), el del medio es mi papá y la menor es mi tía y la mamá de Elis.- como todos fruncieron el ceño, continuó:- Rebobinando, como les dije, mi tío viajó a Japón -por negocios- y allí conoció a la tía Sakura, se enmonaron y se casaron.

De allí nació Sofía, mi prima de 17 años, luego Rudmilla, que actualmente tiene 16 años. Eso por un lado, ahora viene mi historia.- sonrió- Mi papá acababa de recibirse de médico, así que no pudo viajar para conocer a la nueva esposa de su hermano, porque tuvo que trabajar a honores mientras tanto. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo trabajo fijo y, algún ahorro, viajó a Alemania para conocer a su nieva familia.

Allá conoció a una de las cuatro hermanas de su cuñada. Sip, son siete hermanos… mi abuela era _bastante_ fértil. Como les decía, allí él conoció a mi mamá y se flecharon enseguida… como nosotros.- agregó besando la mejilla de Hanamichi, quien se ruborizó furiosamente.- Después de tres meses de conocerse, se casaron y vinieron a vivir a Japón.

Según mi madre, quien me traumatizó a mis diez añitos, yo fui concebida allá y nací acá. Sin cometarios…- bufó- En fin… mi fértil tía la tuvo a Elis tres meses antes de que naciera yo, motivo por el cual siempre me molesta diciéndome que ella es mayor.

Y esa es básicamente mi historia. Mi madre no dudó en venirse a Japón con papá, la tía Sakura convenció al tío Albert de que vinieran unos años después. Por eso, nosotras nos criamos prácticamente juntas. Que les puedo decir… todo quedó en familia. A los Fukuda les gustaron los alemanes.

-Que interesante historia.- comentó Takayima.

-Si… si te gustan las historias retorcidas.

Rieron por el comentario. (N/A: que semejante historia me acabo de inventar, ¿ne?)

**En otro colegio, a la misma hora.**

-Elizabeth-chan, al fin la encuentro.

-Ah… Hikoichi, ¿Qué pasa?- (N/A: Hikoichi Aida, mejor conocido como ¡Dato anotado!)

-Fukuda-san la está buscando.

Eli sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-No… ¿Por qué a mi…?- gimió- Si lo vez dile que no me encontraste. Por favor…

-¿Por qué?

-Si quieres que continúe vivo… debes alejarlo de mí.- dramatizó- ¡Está insoportable! Desde que sabe que mi prima está de novia con alguien que él no considera _aceptable_ no me deja en paz.- quería llorar- Me persigue para que, según él, no cometa los _mismos_ errores que mi prima.

-¡Allí estas!

Elis se congeló. Hizo una mueca de dolor y giró lentamente. Suspiró, no era el pesado de su primo.

-¡Akira! ¡Maldición! ¡Me asustaste!- (N/A: Akira Sendoh)

-Lo siento, lo siento. Vine a decirte que tu primo te está buscando.

Suprimió un escalofrío.

-No me lo recuerdes.- masculló antes de perderse en busca de un buen escondite.

-Pobre… la compadezco. Fukuda puede ser muy pesado cuando se lo propone.- comentó Sendoh.

-Ella me comentó porque Fukuda-san está iracundo todas las semanas. Pero no se a quien se refiere. ¿Quién es la prima y el novio misterioso?- quiso saber Hikoichi.

-Seguro conoces a Alba, Hikoichi, ella ha estado aquí algunas veces, buscando a Elizabeth o a Fukuda…

-Si, la conozco.- admitió algo ruborizado. No era secreto en el Ryonan que la prima de Fukuda era una belleza.

-Ella está de novia con un chico que va a su mismo colegio. Es más…- sonrió- tú lo conoces.

-¿Yo…?

-Sip, es Hanamichi Sakuragi, del Shohoku.

La quijada, así como la libreta donde Hikoichi "anotaba sus datos" cayó al piso por la impresión. Ahora comprendía a Fukuda-san.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Era sábado por la tarde y el equipo del Shohoku se encontraba practicando para el partido de práctica que tendrían al día siguiente con el Kaynan.

Hanamichi gruñó al ver que su novia entraba al gimnasio con nada más que un pequeño vestido lila ajustado hasta el ombligo, desde allí era suelto hasta la mitad del muslo. En su cadera tenía un gran cinturón dorado. Llevaba sandalias de tacón alto del mismo color que el vestido. Su cabello estaba suelto, y se lo sostenía algunas orquillas que evitaban que se le vinieran a la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí…? ¡¿Y por qué estas vestida así?!- gruñó el pelirrojo.

-¿No quedamos en que salíamos con las chicas? Vine antes porque me aburría en casa. Beso.- pidió y el pelirrojo solo pudo concederle el beso- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-¡FNGH!- fue toda la contestación que recibió antes que Hanamichi volteara para volver a practicar. El chico fulminó con la mirada a todo aquel atrevido que osara posar sus ojos en ella.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos hasta que una rubia, vestida con pantalones de jean ajustados, camiseta de algodón sin mangas hasta la cintura, con otra encima de esta que decía: "Soy sexy y no me da vergüenza decirlo", un pañuelo atado en el cuello y el cabello recogido en un rodete del cual salían muchos mechones, entró al gimnasio.

-¿Bu-buscas algo?- preguntó Hayako.

La rubia sonrió.

-Hola, busco a mi prima… Alba Fukuda.

-Oh, si… ella esta por allá. Sentada en los bancos.- indicó la manager.

La sonrisa de la rubia se borró en el momento que divisó el cabello negro.

-¡ALBA! ¡NIÑA ESTÚPIDA!- chilló, atrayendo la atención de todo el gimnasio- ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¡Tuve que CAMINAR desde tu casa hasta aquí para encontrarte!- dijo con lágrimas en la voz.

-No es tan lejos.- replicó la aludida, sin siquiera pestañear antes los gritos- Te dije que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí.

-Si, pero a las cinco y recién son las tres treinta.

-Vine antes porque me aburría en casa.- admitió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Está bien…- suspiró- Por cierto, tengo algo que contarte.- agregó en tono hosco. Ignorando las miradas interrogantes de todos, empezó a contarle su _odisea_ con el primo de ambas.

Minutos después entró Tsubame, con un lindo vestido blanco ajustado hasta la altura del diafragma con tiritas amarillas para sostenerlo, largo hasta las rodillas, con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Enseguida divisó a sus amigas.

-Hola, chicas.

-¡Tsubame!- exclamó Alba, luego guardó silencio- ¿Zapatillas?- preguntó mirando sus pies.

-Sip…- suspiró y se sentó a su lado- Ayer fui a una fiesta con mamá y el zapato me sacó ampollas. Así que, por muy a favor de la moda que esté, mi salud está primero.

-Te entiendo amiga, yo tambien traigo zapatillas.

-En fin… ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano, Tsu?

-Mamá estaba por salir y me propuso traerme. Acepté para no tener que venirme en taxi después.

-Eso es bueno… ahora solo nos falta Tatis. Tal vez podamos salir temprano.

-Que ingenua.- se burló Elizabeth- ¿Desde cuando la _Colo_ llega temprano a algún lugar…?

-¿Y mucho más… _antes_ de tiempo?- agregó Tsubame.

-Que buenas amigas tengo… hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas.- se quejó una vos detrás de ellas.

Tatiana venía vestida con pantalones negros anchos y un vestido verde manzana de una sola manga que le llegaba hasta las caderas por encima de ese. Acompañaba la ropa con sandalias altas negras y el cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido en una media cola.

-La verdad no debería ofenderte, Colo.

-La verdad no me ofende, me ofende que la digan a mis espaldas.- recalcó.

-Bueno Colo, no empieces con tus escenas. No vas a ser la primera ni la última vez.- dijo Alba.

-Con amigas como estas…- murmuró. Luego miró los chicos que miraban alucinados a las chicas.- Así que este es el TEAM Shohoku, hola Hana.-sonrió saludando a su amigo.

-Eh… hola, Tatiana.- dijo algo ruborizado. De hecho, todos estaban ruborizados al presenciar semejante conversación, tampoco ayudaba estar en presencia de tanta belleza. (N/A: Es obvio lo que voy a decir, Rukawa NO se ruborizó. El siguió rebotando el balón ¬¬) Los muchachos se obligaron a tener que continuar con el entrenamiento.

Terminada la jornada, los chicos se ducharon y luego Hanamichi fue a encontrarse con sus _amigas_ a la entrada del colegio. El resto del equipo lo siguió, picados por la curiosidad.

-Oh, mi monito. Estás hermoso.- arrulló Alba.

-Gracias.- masculló ruborizado- Y no me llames _monito_.

-¿Por qué…? Si pareces un mono pelirrojo…

-¡NGR! ¡No digas eso!

-No vayan a empezar con ese asunto otra vez… por favor.- se quejó Tatiana.

Se pudieron escuchar risas a espaldas del pelirrojo.

-Oh, todo el equipo está aquí.- declaró Elizabeth.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Rukawa?- quiso saber la pelirroja.

-Éste es.- dijo Mitsui señalándolo con un dedo. El aludido frunció el ceño, mirando con frialdad a la chica de ojos verdes.

La chica le dedicó una mirada evaluadora y después bufó.

-Ya me parecían que esas estúpidas exageraban…- murmuró.

-Te lo dije.- dijo Sakuragi, sonriente.

-Lo sé… pero tenía que verlo para creerlo. Mis compañeras lo señalaron como un Dios griego reencarnado. Algo tan bueno no podía ser verdad.

Los miembros del quipo estallaron en sonoras carcajadas al escuchar el comentario desdeñoso.

-¡TSK! Que idiotas… me voy.- murmuró Rukawa antes de ir en busca de su bicicleta.

-Se va… ¿Se enojó por lo que dijo mi amiga?

-No…- dijo Ryota agitando una mano- Se va porque es un anti-social.

-Entonces… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Kakuta.

-Somos "THE FANTASTIC 4"- chilló Elis haciendo la V de la victoria.

-Que idiota…- susurró Tsubame, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

-No le hagan caso.- dijo Alba agitando una mano.- Ellas son mis mejores amigas. Ella es Tatiana MacKinon, alias La Colo. Tsubame Takashite es ella, le decimos Tsu. Y por último mi primita, Elizabeth Schutner.

-Pueden llamarme Elis o Elizabeth, nada de apellidos con nosotras. No somos de esas costumbres.- dijo ella sonriente.

Luego de esa presentación fue el turno de los chicos para presentarse.

-Mucho gusto.- fue el saludo general de las chicas.

-¿Nos vamos ya…?- dijo Elis.

-Sip, tengo muchas cosas que comprar.- afirmó Alba.

-Tiene razón, vamos. ¿No quieren venir con nosotras?- invitó Tatiana al equipo.

Fueron tomados por sorpresa, así que se disculparon diciendo que tenían un partido importante al día siguiente, deberían descansar, alimentarse bien… etc. Tambien advirtieron a Sakuragi para que no se entretenga mucho y descanse.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cuando llegaron al Shopping tuvieron de aquí para allá al pobre genio del baloncesto, cargándolo con bolsas y dando opiniones de moda a las "F4".

Hanamichi tuvo que dejarlas temprano, para irse a descansar, bajo las protestas de Alba. Aún así, siendo sábado por la noche, las chicas no fueron a sus casas a seguir con el ejemplo del talentoso pelirrojo. En cambio, fueron a un local de Karaoke, donde, ante el horror del grupo, Kicchou Fukuda las encontró minutos después. Al parecer tenía ojos en todas partes cuando de cuidar a sus primas se trataba.

Allí terminaron la noche de salida, bajo la atenta mirada de Fuku-chan.

_Fin del capitulo…_

**HISTORIA EXTRA: 4 PARTE.**

**Hoy estoy muy contenta -luego de aquel shock- porque viene a visitarme mi mejor amiga de Tokio, la autora del fic (N/A: jojojo)**

**Tengo tantas cosas que contarle. Como, por ejemplo, lo que pasó ese fatídico día. Ver a mi amor (Hanagata) sin anteojos me descolocó, sinceramente. Según me contó Sendoh -por que ellos hablaron durante cinco minutos enteros, pero en ese momento yo no hablaba, no oía, ni respiraba, solo miraba a mi amor- él le dijo que se decidió a usar lentes de contacto a partir de ahora. Eso se equivale a más martirio para mí, porque ahora está increíblemente hermoso y puede que aumente la competencia… ¡SNIF! Que cruel es la vida…**

**En fin, tengo que ir al aeropuerto porque la autora está por llegar.**

**-¡¡¡Fuu-chan!!!**

**-¡¡¡Ute-chan!!! (Nick abreviado de la autora)**

**En cuestión de tres horas nos pusimos al día con los chismes, ella me contó sobre los fics YAOI que está haciendo de Harry Potter, que a la pobre le dejaron bloqueada para seguir sus fics Heterosexuales y yo le conté los de Saint Seiya que sigo aumentando, más otro de Harry Potter que tengo en mente.**

**Obviamente, me preguntó por nuestro amor Hisashi Mitsui –babas-, y le dije que él estaba muy bien -al igual que hermoso- que seguía sin novia y le entregué un par de fotos con las que me pagan en el periódico del colegio por mi participación en el mismo.**

**Pasadas unas horas, cuando estábamos compenetradas en formar un Club de Fans para Hanamichi (El genio) llegó Akira. Él tuvo que esperar nuestra atención hasta que termináramos de organizar lo del club, estábamos muy contentas de que al fin haya encontrado un amor verdadero… ambas odiamos a Haruko Akagi. Akira nos sugirió que deberíamos buscarle un novio a la odiosa esa, para asegurarnos de que no vuelva a molestar -engatusar- al genio del baloncesto.**

**-Buena idea.- le dijimos y seguimos con los planes por una hora más.**

**Mis padres no llegaron a dormir esa noche, así que, Akira, Ute y yo, quedamos en dormir en casa. Luego de cenar nos enteramos que Ute "pidió prestado" de la bodega de sus padres dos botellas de buen vino para compartir. Yo hice lo mismo con una botella de vodka que sabía que mi papá guardaba en su ropero. El aburrido de Akira se trajo una botella de jugo especial, ya que, al ser el deportista, no podía beber lo mismo que nosotras. ¡BUUUU! ¡Más para nosotras!**

**Aunque… quizás debimos seguir su ejemplo, o al menos yo, porque a pesar de que no lo recuerdo, volví a meter la pata…**

**-_Hola, soy Ute (la autora del fic) y voy a relatarles lo que mi amiga Fuu-chan hizo anoche… jojojo_**

_**Con Sendoh todavía nos preguntamos si deberíamos contarle. Es que… ¡¡¡NO QUEREMOS QUE COMETA SUICIDIO!!!**_

_**Esto es lo que pasó…**_

_**Akira y yo estábamos medio dormidos -eran las 6.00 a.m.- cuando ella se levantó de golpe y exclamó:**_

_**-¡Ya está! ¡Me decidí…! ¡Es ahora o nunca!**_

_**Comprenderán nuestras muecas idénticas de no entender nada. Vimos, incrédulos, como ella se colocaba sus pantuflas con la cara de "Bob Esponja", se envolvió el cuerpo con mi tierna manta que tiene cerditos rosados comiendo bolas de arroz y salió de la casa…**_

_**Si… salió y nosotros no entendíamos nada, pero la seguimos. Claro, mejores vestidos que ella. Tomamos el tren, por suerte era domingo y, como era temprano, no había mucha gente. Pero aún así, los pocos que estaban, nos miraron raro. Bueno… mas a ella que a nosotros.**_

_**Cuando bajamos empezamos a caminar -según creía- sin rumbo. De nada nos sirvió tratar de persuadirla de hacer aquello que tenían en mente. No se porque percibí que Akira sabía que estaba pasando.**_

_**Luego de caminar por diez minutos llegamos a una casa. Allí vi sonreír malicioso a nuestro amigo de pelos pinchos, oh… él se estaba divirtiendo y eso me hizo sospechar. Pero, como él sonreían, no creí que sucediera nada malo. Que equivocada estaba…**_

_**Fuu tocó el timbre de la casa y un bonito niño de unos diez años nos atendió. Todo era normal hasta entonces, hasta que ella habló:**_

_**-Hanagata, vengo a confesarte que estoy enamorada de ti…- dijo la loca esa y, luego procedió a robarle un beso al atónito niñito, se fue.**_

_**Allí fue cuando entendí que, en medio de la borrachera, decidió confesarle su amor a Toru Hanagata, pero su estado etílico hizo que se confundiera de persona. Tambien me di cuenta que, tal vez, tomamos mucho anoche, sobre todo porque ella no tolera muy bien el alcohol.**_

_**Solo en una cosa quedamos en acuerdo Akira Sendoh y yo… y es que, decididamente, NO debemos decirle a Fuu que atrás del niñito estaba el verdadero Hanagata y, por la cara de alucinado que tenía, había escuchado toda la confesión que ella le hizo a su hermanito.**_

_**Eso sí la llevaría al suicidio.**_

**Continuará…**

N/A: Nos leemos pronto… espero ¬¬

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	5. Slam Dunk 5

**Notas: ¿Cómo… Uko-chan ha vuelto? Sip… así que a disfrutar XD**

**Advertencia: **En este chap hay especial desdeño para Haruko, así que si te gusta el personaje te aconsejo que no leas la historia EXTRA **XD**.

¡¡¡A leer!!!

-/-/-/-/-

**Capitulo 5: La vida de tres de las cuatro fantásticas. (Primera Parte) **

**(TATIANA)**

**Domingo, día del partido de entrenamiento con el Kainan**

-¡¡¡NGR!!- gruñó Hanamichi, mientras una vena palpitaba en su cien. Y es que era ya casi hora del partido y su - hasta ahora- novia y amigas brillaban por su ausencia.

-¿Qué pasa, Hanamichi?- quiso saber Ryota.

-Esas traidoras… NGR… aún no llegan.- logró mascullar en medio de su rabieta.

-Jujuju… ¿Qué pasa, mono pelirrojo?- llegó la voz burlona del novato del Colegio Kainan, Nobunaga Kyota.- ¿Preocupado porque sabes que vas a perder contra el Gran Kainan?

-¡Tu cállate, mono salvaje! ¡Este genio los va a derrotar…! ¡Y no es por eso que estoy así!

-¡Ja! ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!- acusó con sarcasmo.- Estuve entrenando mucho y esta vez tampoco van a poder derrotarnos.

-No te hagas ilusiones, mono.- murmuró peligroso.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, convertidos en su forma chibi de monitos.

_¡PLAF! ¡PLAF!_

Dos certeros abanicazos por parte de la manager del Shohoku los sacó de su pelea infantil.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó ella.- ¡El partido está por iniciar!

-Eso me dolió, Hayako.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Y tú por qué me pegas?!- exclamó indignado Kyota.

-Porque se están comportando como niños…

-Eso no te da derecho a golpearme.- dijo obstinado.

-Si ella no lo hacia, lo habría hecho yo.- llegó la voz del capitán del Kainan Maki, mientras se acercaba al grupo. Él seguía en el equipo, a pesar de haber terminado el campeonato.

-¡Jejeje! Todavía puedes pegarle, anciano.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Anciano…?- gruñó Maki.

-¡Tres minutos!- anunció el árbitro del partido.

Lanzándose una última mirada de rivalidad, los novatos se dirigieron cada uno a su banca para preparase. El partido dio inicio pronto y las "F4" no hicieron aparición, era por eso que el pelirrojo conocido echaba humo por las orejas y su cara sombría daba miedo.

Tiempo después, una iracunda irlandesa, una japonesa sonriendo avergonzada y una alemana más dormida que despierta llegaban acompañadas de una preocupada Alba al Colegio Kainan.

-Me va a matar… me va a odiar.- murmuraba Alba.

-Si no lo hace él, te mataré yo.- gruñó la pelirroja.

-Basta, Tatis, prometimos que si nos acompañaba ayer hoy vendríamos a verlo.- razonó Tsubame.

Tatiana la miró fríamente, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

¿Por qué tanta animosidad? Era porque anoche, luego de una salida de karaoke, llegaron a sus casas recién a las cinco de la madrugada. Una vez en la casa de Tsubame – quien vivía más cerca de este colegio.- comieron y charlaron hasta más de las 8 de la mañana. El _gran_ _problema_ era que el partido empezaba a las diez. Entonces… ¡aja! Tenían una promesa que cumplir y muy poco tiempo para dormir.

-Disculpa… ¿me puedes indicar donde está el gimnasio del equipo de básquetbol?- preguntó amablemente Alba.

Un chico del colegio, completamente ruborizado, les indicó el camino, señalando con un dedo. El chico no pudo hablar, tan solo mirar… y es que las chicas se habían levantado hace solo 15 minutos y agarraron lo primero que tenían a mano para ponerse. Y eso era la ropa ultra sexy con la que salieron anoche. Es más… Elis y Tatis durmieron vestidas.

-No puedo creer esto…- volvía a quejarse Tatiana.- ¡domingo y yo despierta a las 10! ¡Y encima que dormí como a las 9! Es decir que… dormí una hora, estoy cansada, hambrienta, MUY enojada, con algo de resaca, hecha un desastre y, para colmo, vengo a ver un estúpido partido.- enumeró con fastidio.

-Tendremos que advertirle a la gente que no se meta con la Colo esta mañana.- comentó en un susurro Tsubame.

-Sip.- aceptó Alba.- Es aquí.

Abrieron las puertas del lugar y el estrepitoso ruido les dio dolor de cabeza. Y es que anoche, no contentas con cantar, tambien tomaron _un poquito_ en lo de Tsubame y tenían resaca (N/A: juventud decadente). Notaron que adentro había mucha gente y es que no todos los días se puede ver un encuentro con los dos mejores del estado. Sin embargo, el silencio reinó al verlas entrar, y es que no todos los días tampoco se podía ver a una pelirroja a punto de estallar de ira, una rubia y una japonesa abrazadas y con caras de dormidas y una morena de ojos verdes que miraba con cara de inocencia a cierto pelirrojo del Shohoku, quien ahora la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Perfecto! No hay lugar para sentarse.- gruñó Tatiana, su humor empeorando mucho más.

Alba solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco. Ahora tenía que soportar a dos pelirrojos iracundos.

-Sentémonos en el piso.- ofreció Elis en un bostezo.

-Claro, que se arruinen mi pantalón y mi vestido, ¿Total… a quien le importa?- ironizó Tatiana.

-¡Por Kami-sama, Colo!- estalló Alba.- ¡Si no quieres estar aquí, vete! ¡No seré yo la que rompa una promesa!- la fulminó con la mirada.

La chica se acercó amenazadoramente a la moreno, Hanamichi tragó saliva, no sabiendo si debería intervenir o no.

-No digas eso… que mi casa está lejos y no quiero volver sola.

Eso causó una caída al estilo anime de todos en general. Menos Rukawa, claro.

-Señoritas.- dijo el árbitro.- Estamos en medio de un partido…

-¡YA LO SÉ!- gritó Tatiana.- ¡¿ACASO CREE QUE SOLO VINE PARA TIRARME A DOMIR EN EL PISO?!

-Eh…

Alba suspiró y sonrió al árbitro haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que la ignorara. Elis y Tsubame empujaron a la pelirroja a un rincón del gimnasio. La morena se sentó en el piso y Elizabeth se acomodó en su regazo. Tatiana se desvió para buscar el bolso que sabía era de Hanamichi, lo agarró y lo tiró al piso, apoyó su cabeza en él y se acostó, dándole la espalda al partido. Alba se sentó junto a Tsubame e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dormirse.

-¡Pst! ¡Pst! Numero 7.- susurró Kyota.- ¿Qué hacen esas aquí?

-Amigas de Hanamichi.- respondió en un suspiró el base.

El partido continuó después de esas escenas. Mucho a la sorpresa e indignación de Hanamichi, el Kainan logró vencerlos nuevamente… por 4 puntos. Pero solo porque el talentoso tensai no pudo jugar el partido completo, porque aún debía cuidarse de su reciente curada lesión. Las "F4" terminaron durmiéndose, por lo que el pelirrojo, sin mucha delicadeza, las despertó a las tres. Pero ahora quedaba una incógnita, ¿Quién se atrevería a despertar a Tatiana?

-¿No ha posibilidades de dejarla aquí, no?- quiso saber la rubia.

-Si, claro, pero eso la enojaría aún más.- dijo Tsubame.

-¿Qué pasa?- gruñó Hanamichi.- Necesito mi bolso para cambiarme.

-Lo que pasa, amor… es que… a la Colo hay que dejarla que se despierte por si sola. Si la despiertan antes… no es una irlandesa muy feliz.

_La entiendo completamente_, pensó Rukawa.

-Yo lo haré.- bufó Elizabeth con una sonrisa pícara. Caminó hasta donde estaba uno de los chicos más altos de lugar y lo miró con inocencia.- Disculpa… ¿vas a terminarte esa botella de agua?

-Nop, aquí tienes.- dijo Jin sonriente.

Con la botella en la mano, se acercó a l durmiente muchacha.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Tsubame, horrorizada.

-Sip.- sonrió.- Ustedes solo prepárense para correr.- dicho esto, vació el agua sobre la cara de la pelirroja.

Innecesario decir, Tatiana se despertó **muy** cabreada y empapada, insultó a todo el árbol genealógico de Elizabeth, el equipo del Kainan, del Shohoku, del árbitro y hasta de un pobre e inocente gatito que pasaba por ahí.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

**Colegio Shoyo**

Tatiana se debatía entre entrar o no a su salón de clases. Es que ayer, luego del _odioso_ partido, durmió hasta el día de hoy (N/A: Rukawa, muérete de envidia) y por consiguiente no consiguió hacer sus tareas. Ahora tenía matemáticas y como casi nunca hacía las tareas para esta asignatura no quería un sermón. (N/A: Ninguna de las "F4" es buena en matemáticas. Rasgo característico de la autora.)

-Señorita MacKinon.

La pelirroja saltó. Conocía esa voz. _¡Maldición! _Era la del director.

-Señor Director.- sonrió con inocencia.- Justo venía del baño, ya entro, ¿ok?

-Eso no importa, justamente estaba buscando a alguien que me hiciera un favor.

Ella tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de alegría.

-Lo que quiera, estoy a su servicio.- dijo ella, solícita.

-Necesito que vaya al piso de los de tercero y le diga a este alumno - le entregó un papel.- que lo espero en mi oficina.

-¿Pero cual es el salón?- preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que olvidé anotarlo.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.- Así que tendrá que buscar en todos los salones hasta encontrarlo. ¿No es molestia, verdad?

Ella pestañeó. ¿Estaba loco acaso? ¡Los salones de tercero eran10! Quería perder tiempo, pero tampoco tanto. Sin embargo…

-Por supuesto que no.- suspiró.- Enseguida se lo mando.- masculló. Todo era mejor que enfrentar al de matemáticas.

Ya había preguntado en cuatro salones sin encontrar al muchacho. Eso era muy malo, teniendo en cuenta que ella no era conocida por su paciencia. Eso se lo dejaban a Tsubame.

-Permiso, profesor.- dijo cortésmente, entrando al salón 3º 5ta. Escuchó suspiros y silbidos de admiración como en los otros salones y no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a los pervertidos.

-Dígame.

-Busco a este alumno de parte del Director.- le entregó el papel.- ¿Está en este salón?

-Si, de aquí es. Fujima, el Director te llama.

-De acuerdo, profesor.- dijo el castaño, levantándose de su asiento.

Haber finalizado su búsqueda impulsó a Tatiana a querer besar y abrazar a Kenji Fujima… pero se contuvo. Salió acompañada del lugar con el… lo miró apreciativamente… _Mmmhhh_… lindo muchacho de tercero. Tenía un peinado muy anticuado, peor aún así se le hacía muy apetecible. Frunció el ceño.

-Maldición…- murmuró. ¡Pero si ese era el Fujima del equipo de básquetbol! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Lo había notado desde que lo vio llorar en un partido importante que el equipo había perdido, solo que ella era medio desmemoriada.

-¿No tienes que volver a clases?- oyó que él le preguntaba.

-Nope, no hice la tarea y no se me antoja sermón.- El chico enarcó una ceja.- No me mires así, si tuviste clases con el profesor Tobuka sabrás a lo que me refiero. Además, tengo una excusa por estar afuera.

-El es un excelente profesional, no deberías hacerle eso.

-Te dije que no quería sermón.

Él se dio vuelta y siguió su camino. Tatiana fue tras él.

-¿Piensas seguirme hasta la oficina del Director, pequeña?

Hasta ahí llegó su paciencia, no entendía porque le hablaba de esa manera. Se dio media vuelta y caminó sin rumbo. Ya no le gustaba Fujima, por ella… que se fuera a la mierda.

-¡No me dijiste tu nombre!- gritó él, con risa en su voz.

La pelirroja se giró furiosa y le levantó el dedo del medio.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!- gruñó, antes de irse.

-Ah… MacKinon.-chan.- suspiró mientras seguía su camino.- Cada día estás más bonita.

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-¿Puede ser que siempre lleguemos tarde por tu culpa, Tatiana?- regañaba otra pelirroja de ojos azules dos años mayor que la Colo.

-No me molestes.- ella masculló.- Anoche me entretuve pensando en muchas cosas y no pude dormir.

-¿Se puede saber que era…?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Delilah.- se dio vuelta para caminar de espaldas y mirar a su hermana mayor.- ¿Sabes…? El domingo vi a cierto alumno del Kainan que tiene un tierno lunar en la mejilla izquierda justo debajo del ojo… que si no me equivoco, hace unos años te sacó más de un suspiro.

-Eso es cosa del pasado…

-¿En serio…? ¿Y entonces por qué te ruborizas?- sonrió maliciosa.

La contestación de su hermana murió en sus labios, ya que la menor chocó estrepitosamente contra un muchacho.

-¡Tatiana, tonta! ¿Estás bien, Fujima-kun?- preguntó, ignorando el gesto de dolor de la menor.

-Hai, no te preocupes, Delilah-san.- miró a Tatiana.- Hola, pequeña.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios. Ahora mismo podía implementar todas las formas de matarlo que pensó anoche.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó con una _muy_ fingida inocencia.

-Ayer me fuiste a buscar a mi salón de clases.- respondió él, con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Si…? Que curioso, no lo recuerdo.- masculló, antes de caminar a las puertas del colegio con pasos furiosos.

El castaño sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Discúlpala, Fujima. Mi hermana no suele estar de buen humor en las mañanas.- dijo Delilah. Ambos se conocían porque iban al Club de matemáticas juntos. (N/A: Nerds ¬¬)

-Estoy al tanto.- afirmó él, con una sonrisa.

-Fujima…- dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos.- Mi hermanita tiene **15** años.

Hanagata, quien estaba hablando con su amigo antes del incidente, rió disimuladamente.

-Y yo _solo_ 18…- dijo él, con una ceja enarcada.- ¿Por qué me lo aclaras?

-Por nada.- masculló la pelirroja, antes de dejarlos.

-Así que…- dijo el de anteojos, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.- Era por ella que andabas suspirando como tonto…

-No sé a que te refieres.- sentenció Fujima. Luego de desenredarse el abrazo de su _amigo_, entró al colegio ruborizado.

Pero eso hizo reír aún más a su supuesto amigo.

_Fin del capítulo…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**HISTORIA EXTRA: 5 PARTE.**

**El domingo me desperté a las tres de la tarde con la sensación de que había hecho algo estúpido, pero no sabía qué. Les pregunté a los chicos, y ellos me dijeron que sí hice algo estúpido, pero que **_**por el bien**_** de mi salud mental no iban a decirme. Yo no insistí y les agradecí su silencio, ya que de por sí me mente pobre estaba algo deteriorada por los sucesos que venían pasando.**

**Y ayer fue un día extraño. Primero Akira vino a buscarme al colegio acompañado de una linda rubia de la cual sentí envidia (de la buena) porque me imaginé que yo, a mis 15 años, jamás iba a tener las mismas proporciones corporales de ella.**

**Mi amigo, todo sonriente, me entregó una carta y me presentó a su acompañante. Ella, a su vez, me presentó a sus otras tres amigas y fuimos a un café para charlar. Me sorprendí al ver que entre ellas estaba la novia de mí idolatrado Basketman Hanamichi Sakuragi. Me abstuve, por poco, de hacerle una reverencia a la ojiverde.**

**Era un grupo bastante variado y divertido. La rubia, Elis, me comentó acerca de un plan para emparejar a su primo con alguien. Yo le dije que tenía la misma misión… y así surgió la idea.**

**Conozco a Fukuda y me pareció algo atrevido el plan. Al principio pensé que para ella sería mejor Kaede Rukawa (un bastardo frío, sin emociones y arrogante), pero ellas me replicaron que estaríamos cumpliendo el sueño a la estúpida de Haruko, algo que, por supuesto, nadie quería. Las primas de de Fuku-chan me dijeron que él, a parte de ser también frío y medio inexpresivo, era posesivo, celoso y molesto. La pareja perfecta para la idiota.**

**Luego de trazar planes con las chicas, volví a casa y recién leí la extraña carta que me había dado Akira. En ese momento mi corazón se volvió a detener.**

"_**Fuu-chan:**_

_**Necesitamos hablar de lo de ayer…**_

_**T. Hanagata."**_

_**¡¿Hanagata?!,**_** grité en mi mente. Me pregunté un y otra vez: "¡¿Qué mierda hice ayer?!" Busqué por todos lados a Akira y a Ute por el MSN, pero no los encontré.**

**Ahora me encuentro esperando en el colegio a que sean las cinco de la tarde para ir a la cita, porque no les conté que en la carta había un PD, que me decía para encontrarnos en el parque Kanagawa. Faltan tres horas… y a cada minuto me pongo más nerviosa. Esto es demasiado para una chica tan impresionable como yo.**

_**Horas después…**_

**La hora de la cita llegó… pero no estoy viendo a quien esperaba. Sé que mi boca está abierta y parpadeo al ver al mini-Hanagata de 10 años. Según el niño, el domingo le confesé que… ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL! Voy a matar a Sendoh y a Utena por esto… oh, si.**

**Al principio me cayó bien, luego no tanto y ahora lo odio. Porque el mocoso se atrevió a decirme con su voz infantil e inocente que:**

**-"Aprecio tus sentimientos hacia mí. Pero yo ya tengo novia y no puedo corresponderte"**

**¡GR! ¡Que bochorno! ¡Hasta este mocoso tiene novia y yo no! ¡Un niño me acababa de rechazar! Y no es que estuve pensando en ser su novia, no me va la pedofilia. Y no me importa que ame sea a su hermano mayor, el que me haya rechazado me dolió mas por orgullo que por otra cosa.**

**-"Fuu-chan…"- el me llamó cuando me perdí en mis pensamientos.**

**-"Eh, si… dime."- contesté estúpidamente.**

**-"Espero que no te haya lastimado lo que te dije"- él intentó remediar.**

**Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Decirle que su rechazo era lo único que me faltaba?**

**-"Pero no perdamos la tarde. Te invito un helado y luego demos vuelta en el carrusel. ¿Te parece?"- ofreció galante.**

**-"¡Seguro!"- exclamé sonriente.**

**Acepte, porque… me gusta el helado (más si es gratis), hace como cinco años que no me subo a un carrusel (justamente cuando tenía 10 años) y, sobre todo, necesitaba algo que me subiera los ánimos.**

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Nota final:** Sé que me he tardado mucho, pero recuerden que dije que no iba a dejarla y sigo pensando lo mismo. Lo que pasa es que la última vez no tuve muchos comentarios y eso me desanimó un poco** ú.u**

En fin… espero que les haya gustado el chap. Los próximos serán un poco la historia de vida de las chicas que me faltan **ñ.ñ**

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!


End file.
